Lets Dance  A Till Death Do Us Part Fan Fiction
by Helena1988
Summary: At Ryan's wedding party Kate and Castle dance together and savour the moment.  Please review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

I thought it was sad not to see Castle and Beckett dance in the episode "Till Death Do Us Part", so I wrote this short story about the wedding party. Hope you like it!

I'm German, so I hope you forgive me grammatical mistakes.

Please review!

**Let's Dance - A "Till Death Do Us Part" Fan Fiction**

Kate Beckett had a big smile on her face, when her colleague and good friend Detective Kevin Ryan guided his newly married wife to the dance floor to do the first dance as husband and wife to THE first-dance-song "At Last" performed by a young women with an incredible voice -the bride's cousin.

His movements were completely against the rhythm and somehow he managed it to step on her toes again and again.

When she glanced over to Castle and saw him return her sight with an even bigger smile, pure happiness came over her. It was a long time ago that she had felt this carefree.

But all of a sudden the performance of Mr. and Mrs. Ryan wasn't so funny anymore. The two of them had found their rhythm and were now floating over the parquet. They seemed so happy and absolutely in love, Kate couldn't help but stare at them with a feeling of affection and a little envy.

When she turned her head a little, awaking from her daydream, she noticed Castle, who's sight hadn't left her face. Their eyes met and they remained in this instant for what seemed like eternity.

Then he reached out for her hand "Dance with me, Kate" he said and without thinking about it twice, she gave him her hand and followed him to the dance floor to join the bride and groom, like other couples had done it before them. But when he touched her lower back with his right hand and started moving her to the rhythm of the music, the wedding guests disappeared.

For the two of them, they were the only people on the planet right in this moment.

They got lost in each other's eyes. The slow song provoked them to move softly, drifting with the atmosphere. With every drift they got a little bit closer. She felt his strong hand, warm and soft, through the fabric of her dress and could surmise the muscles of his shoulder with her fingers, which rested on it. Then he placed her right hand on his other shoulder and let his own hand slide to her waist, embracing it, which created even more intimacy.

She sensed the fragrance of his cologne, which gave her an all comfortable feeling.

They got closer and closer till her breasts almost touched his chest.

Kate was so in peace with herself as she had never been and so she didn't avoid his staring eyes, like she had done it before.

Now that their bodies couldn't move further without crossing a certain line, their heads started leaning forward and before Kate could think straight his lips had touched hers.

Their kiss was soft and slow, in accordance with the rhythm of the music and their bodies.

If everybody had stared at them, they wouldn't have noticed.

He stopped dancing and made her emulate his deeds by giving her a squeeze, filling the last piece of air between them. His hands on her back, hers around his neck.

This moment could have last forever, but as sudden as it came as suddenly it was gone again.

The song was over and the next one - "Love is in the Air" - performed by some wedding singer- had started and so they woke up.

All at once the ballroom was crowded again and now that a faster song was playing even more couples flocked to the dance floor.

Rick and Kate had lost eye contact, but they were still holding each other for a few seconds, till suddenly one couple jostled them. The touch of their bodies broke off and they lost each other in the crowd.

Kate was kind of relieved about it and started moving, walking fast, not knowing which way, jostled, pushed around, her head droning from the loud, deafening music. She just wanted to leave the dance floor, or even better - the building. She needed fresh air.

But she couldn't just go, so she went back to their table. Hoping to find somebody there, to engage them in conversation, if that would be possible at that noise. But everybody seemed to be dancing, so she sat down, alone at the table, nipping at her wineglass, waiting for him.

They wouldn't talk about it anyway, they never did. And after all she couldn't say, whether that just now had really happened or her fantasy had been going away with her once again…


End file.
